You have Some Explaining To Do
by RayneAllNight
Summary: "You have some explaining to do Harry James Potter," Ginny muttered when she pulled away. "I know. And I suppose I should start at the very beginning," Harry sighed. "It all started my first year at Hogwarts…" They're together. Finally.
1. It's Done

**I Don't own Harry potter. ENJOY!**

Ginny rested her head on her mum's shoulder as they sat at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of her family. The battle was over. The war was over. Voldemort was over. Fred. Fred was gone. And so was Tonks and Remus. And Colin. So many were lost. And it was all Voldemort's fault. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her hands. George sat and stared at the wall, sad, but not crying. Percy was crying as was Mr. Weasley. Bill and Charlie whispered to each other, both their eyes red and puffy.

Harry stood in the entrance, Ron and Hermione by his side. The minute he stepped in, everyone was cheering and clapping for their hero. Ron took a glance at Harry, seeing the guilt and fear in his eyes. Hermione nudged Harry, silently letting him know everything was okay. Ron took Hermione's hand in his and they stood to the side. The Weasley's looked up to see the commotion, and for the first time that night they all smiled. Harry didn't smile back. How could he? He was blaming himself for everyone's death, especially Fred's.

Ginny stared at Harry. A small grin reached across her face. She slipped off the bench and broke out into a run towards Harry. Harry was bewildered. He had thought she would be angry with him. Breaking up with her, leaving her, making her stay in the Room of Requirement. She should hate him. They all should. Ginny was closing in. Only feet away. She ran into his arms, hooking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She sobbed into his neck while he cried into her hair. His arms were wound around her body, holding him to her. The Great hall had gone quiet, everyone watching the two reunite.

Ginny started to laugh through her tears. He was with her. Holding her and crying with her.

"Harry," She sobbed.

"Ginny," He cried.

With her legs still hooked around him, she brought her face inches from his neck. She looked into his emerald eyes and sighed. He looked surprised. Ginny brought her face towards his until her lips were moving against him. Her hands griped in his hair, his fingers running through her hair and along her back. Ginny bit at his lower lip, asking for access to his tongue. Together, their tongues tangoed.

"You have some explaining to do Harry James Potter," Ginny muttered when she pulled away. Harry nodded, setting Ginny back on the floor.

"You sure do Potter," Bill growled. He had come up behind them, Charlie, Percy, George and Mr. Weasley following him.

"I know. And I suppose I should start at the very beginning," Harry sighed. "It all started my first year at Hogwarts…"

**FINISHED. Remember! I do NOT own Hp, nor the wonderful world he lives in. This was just my take on their reunion. I'm thinking about making this into a chapter story, but for now it's just a one-shot. Tell me if you liked it and if I should continue! And if you're a fan of House of Anubis, and you read my story, House of Drama, I'm working on the next chapter! Just have some writer's block. Luckily I'm on Spring break so it should get done in the next week. I have a few projects I'm working on. More Harry Potter and possibly another HoA story. Review!**


	2. For Her

**I got a few reviews asking to continue, so I will. It will maybe only be three or four chapters. Make it so it's not a huge story, but a small one. : ) **

"_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished," _Those words, they always started the same nightmare for Ginny Weasley. The terror that coursed through her veins was repeated night after night. She knew it was over, she knew he was safe. Alive and well.

Ginny sat up quickly, breathing heavily. It took her a moment to remember she was in her own bed, back home at the Burrow. Harry was up one floor with Ron in their room, and Hermione was in George and… Fred's old room. Percy was at his own flat, and George was at his flat above his shop.

Ginny slipped out from underneath the covers and quietly padded across her room where she put her slippers on her feet and put a jacket on. She scampered down the steps, careful to skip the third one, as it creaked. A glance at the clock showed that it was about six in the morning. Mrs. Weasley would be up and about in half an hour. Ginny silently poured herself a glass of water and took it to the kitchen table.

She thought as she sipped her water. She thought about the conversation she had with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of her family about the Golden Trio's adventure. She was in tears soon into it, and everyone was surprised. Ginny Weasley is not a crier. After Harry explained everything, Ginny clung to him as if her life depended on it. She was not going to loose him again. She would not allow it. She tried not to worry about him. But it was impossible not to. Harry was even thinner now then after the battle. And he never smiled or laughed. She knew he loved her, but even that didn't help. She told him repeatedly that it was not his fault. She told him that she didn't like that he was thinner than her. But none of it helped.

"Gin? What're you doing up?" Came Harry's voice from the door. Ginny looked up to see him rubbing his eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"Nightmare," She whispered gently. Understanding washed over his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's always the same one. It's always him telling us that you're dead. And it scares me about half to death," She murmured.

"For me it's always seeing you fight Bellatrix. That scared me to death. So I know how you feel. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"Thanks Harry. I love you, you know. I always have. Will you eat today? You didn't yesterday or the day before," Ginny questioned. He was getting skinnier and skinnier each day, and it tortured Ginny. He didn't eat, and rarely came out of his room. This was the first time Ginny had seen him in four days. And she thought a year was hard.

"I'm not hungry, but maybe lunch," came his reply. Ginny sighed.

"I cannot believe you Harry. You come back, safe and sound, then go and slowly starve yourself to death. I have not seen you in almost a week, and when I do, you are even thinner then before. I cannot stand the thought that this may be the last time I see you! You don't eat, I doubt you sleep that much, and you haven't had a good hair cut in a month. And you need one badly. So when you're done feeling guilty about something that _was not _your fault, come and find me. Because I hate worrying about when we'll have to take you to St. Mungo's. Just take care of yourself. For me?" She said angrily. Ginny stood quickly, and stormed out the back door, letting it slam shut behind her. She took large strides towards the lake, where she sat down in a huff and let tears trail down her face.

Harry Potter stood stiffly in the kitchen of the Burrow, gaping at the door as it slammed shut. He had not been scolded like that in a long while. Well, he had not been scolded like that, ever. And he did not expect it from Ginny. He loved her, he did. But the guilt of Fred's death, and even Dobby's hung too thick in the air. Even then, Ginny was more important to Harry then anything else.

It was true, he did not eat. He didn't think he deserved it. He never slept. He could not face any of the nightmares. However, he did not think of how it would effect every one he loved. He could hear the sound of feet on the stairs and ducked outside before anyone saw him.

The first thing he saw was Ginny's small figure, over by the lake. He could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders shook and she kept lifting a hand to wipe her face. His mind was made, he would start living again. For everyone. But mostly for her.

He walked quickly over to her and gathered her in his arms, crying into her hair.

"I love you Ginny. And you are right. I do not eat or sleep. I do not think I deserve it. But I can't stand you in pain, especially over a tosser like me. I'll eat and sleep for you. I do not want you to worry," He whispered as he stroked her hair.

Ginny smiled weakly up at him. "Thank you. I love you to you know."

"I know," He said. And with that, he bent down and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away, he said, "Now how about some pancakes. I think I could eat twenty!"

"I bet you could! Take me back home Harry," She said, still smiling. Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house, where he started to rebuild his life.

**So? Should I continue? I know it jumped a little from chapter 1, but I get kind of tired doing stories that go day by day. How did you like it? I think I'll be jumping like a month or a few each chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Arashigan16: glad you liked it. I am continuing! : )**

**To Firelord Lionheart: thanks, keep reading! : )**

**To Michael4HPGW: Glad you like it! : )**

**And guys, if you're going to review, please tell me what you liked, didn't like, any ideas. Not just to update. Obviously I'm going to update, I don't need to be reminded seventeen times!**

**Virtual cookies to the first reviewer!**


	3. Flying

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor of Ginny's room, talking. Harry had gotten better, and had never looked fuller. He no longer had bags under his eyes, and the nightmares had gone away. Ginny had the occasional nightmare, but it was never horrible. They were healing. Together.

Harry was playing with Ginny's fingers as she complained about Mrs. Weasley constantly bugging Ginny about school.

"I just do not want to go back. I feel like I've learned what I can. You know?" Ginny explained. Harry did know. He felt the same way.

"You will be of age in two weeks, and then she won't be able to tell you what to do. I know what you mean. I have definitely learned all I can. And Gin? I have something I have to tell you," Harry said. Ginny could hear by his tone that it wouldn't be good news.

"You're leaving me again."

"Not necessarily. It's auror training. It'll be for a year, and I'll still be home at night, but I won't be around during the day. I'm restarting my life Ginny. This is for me."

"It makes sense Harry. But you'll only be home at night. When you sleep! I am so glad you're starting your life. Believe me! But it still is upsetting that I'll only see you for two hours _at least _each day. When do you start anyway?" Ginny asked, looking at their entwined hands. They were both living now, only two weeks after Ginny had confronted Harry. Ginny was smiling again, and Harry was making jokes. This was definitely good for them.

"I start in a few days. On Wednesday. I know it's soon, but I actually just found out. And I have some news for you. Good news," He added on at Ginny's groan.

"What is it Harry? Are you going to tell me that George got a girlfriend? Oh! Or is it that Ron read a book? Wait, I know! You got a tattoo!" She exclaimed, jokingly.

"Oh, shove off," Harry muttered, laughing a little. "Actually, I saw an ad in the _Prophet _looking for a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies…" Harry said, still smiling.

"_What!_" Ginny yelled, jumping to her feet. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. I just thought that since they're your favorite team, and that you are an amazing Chaser, you may want to tryout. What do you say?" He asked.

"I say yes! When are tryouts! If I get it, then Mum can't send me back to Hogwarts. I don't think you need to know how to brew Polyjuice Potion if you're going to fly for the _Harpies_!" Ginny cried as she tackled Harry, who, thankfully was still sitting. The impact surprised Harry and the two fell back so that Ginny was now on top of Harry. Harry grinned at her and Ginny laughed.

"I am so excited now! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed before kissing Harry full on the lips. She tangled her hands into his now cut hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Neither had to ask for access, they both had already opened their mouths for the others tongue. Harry moaned lowly and ran a hand down Ginny's thigh. He brought it back up and now wove it through Ginny's hair. Ginny moved so that she was straddling him, but didn't allow her lips to part from his.

After a few minutes, both needed more air then they could get attached like they were, and pulled apart. The two were breathing heavily and staring at each other. Finally Harry spoke.

"I have seriously missed doing that. So, what say you and I go and get you a spot at tryouts for the Harpies?" He said, still breathless.

"I say that we should do that right away. If we're only going to be seeing each other at night starting in three days, we'll have to get started on the snogging we'll miss during the day," Ginny agreed, winking at her boyfriend. The both stood and walked down the stairs hand in hand where Ginny wrote out a small message signing up for a tryout and sent it along with Errol.

"You know, I haven't flown in about three weeks…" Harry said, the rest of his sentence falling off. Ginny grinned and together they ran to the Weasley's broom shed. Harry retrieved his Firebolt and got on, waiting for Ginny to get on behind him. Once she was on, he kicked off and flew over to the woods, where he knew they could be along. For an hour or two at least….

**So, what's you think? I hope you all liked it!**

**I am back! It's been so long! I can't decide if I want to do like two or three more chapters, or continue this up until the epilogue. What do you think?**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Arashigan16: glad you liked the fluff! I'm actually going to try and make it a bit more serious now. Keep reviewing! ****J**

**To pink-strawberry-lemonade: glad you love it! Thank you so much for your review!**

**To Peace Love Percabeth: Glad you like it! **

**To harrypotterobsessed33: glad you love it and that it warmed your heart!**

**To crooks148: thank you. Glad you liked it.**

**To Beth890xxx: glad you like it**

**To vanzaprincez: I am continuing it! Glad you like it**

**Sorry again that it's been so long! I've been super busy with soccer, summer homework and I am actually on vacation right now, but am pretty bored so I decided to write! Review for virtual cookies!**


	4. Wait

"Harry Potter! You wake up right this minute!" Ginny shouted on Saturday two weeks later. She had just gotten back from her tryout with the Harpies to find her boyfriend fast asleep on the couch. Auror training was really pushing him hard. But he loved it, of course. Mrs. Weasley was humming in the kitchen as she cleaned and Ginny could faintly hear her dad talking to himself in his shed full of Muggle toys. Ron and Hermione were still in Australia after leaving a week ago. George was mourning at his shop and so it only left Harry and Ginny in the house.

"Er, what? What time is it?" Harry complained groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Four. And I have news!" Ginny cried, bouncing on his legs. Harry closed his eyes again, but Ginny wouldn't have it. She started to poke him in the side until he finally sat up and pulled her to him.

"Yes?" He said in between yawns.

"I just got back from my tryout, and guess what!" Ginny sang with a huge grin plastered on her face. Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"What happened Gin?" He said eagerly.

"Oh nothing. You know, if you call nothing being given the chaser position!" She yelled. Harry's jaw dropped and the two could hear Mrs. Weasley drop her knife and rush out into the living room.

"Are you serious!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, her eyes wide. Ginny nodded mutely still grinning. "Well that's great! This calls for a celebratory dinner! I'll send out owls to the rest of the family!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter quickly then hurried out to the shed to share the news with Arthur Weasley.

"Ginny, this is great! I knew you could do it! Merlin! You're head chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! This is your dream!" Harry exclaimed hugging Ginny close to her. He got a small whiff of her and politely pushed her away. At her questioning look he explained. "No offence, but you smell. Shower?"

Ginny laughed but jumped up anyway. She looked at Harry with that glint she got in her eye and held a hand out. "Join me?"

"Ginny…" Harry stuttered. His eyes swept over her body quickly and he had to hold himself down. "Trust me. I want to, but not now."

"Why not?"

" I want to wait!" Harry argued. Ginny groaned and glared at him. They loved each other and she knew they were going to spend the rest of their life together anyway.

"Why?" She muttered finally.

"Because it's right. I'll wait here for you. Hurry back?" He asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I understand. "

She couldn't wait to marry Harry and officially start their life together. She understood his wishes, and would respect them. Honestly, she wanted to wait too, but didn't know how. Once in the bathroom she stripped down and stepped into the warm water. She sighed as it cascaded down her back and washed the grim out of her hair. Ginny quickly washed the rest of her body and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her. She made her way to her room and changed into some old worn jeans and a Harpies jersey before tying her hair back into a pony tail and running down to join Harry on the couch.

"I am sorry you know. I want to wait too. I just don't want to wait to be married. I know us, and I know we will get married. But I'm seventeen now, and you're eighteen. A little young to get engaged, let alone married!" Ginny told Harry after she snuggled into him.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke. "Gin, trust me. We will get married. You're the only one for me. But it's right once we're married. Wait two years or so. Just wait."

"I love you Harry," Ginny said quietly, looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you too Gin."

The two turned towards the door as someone let themselves in. Bill and Fleur came through, followed by Mr. Weasley and George. Charlie was still in town and showed up five minutes later. Soon the whole family was present and congratulations were spread all around. After a really nice dinner, everyone was handed a nice glass of Firewhiskey for a toast.

"To Ginny, the new head chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Ginny!" Everyone else chorused. Ginny grinned and leaned into Harry's embrace. She had an arm around his waist while he had one around her shoulders. Everyone raised their glasses before drinking. Ginny and Harry knew when they had had enough to drink, but it was quite obvious that George and Charlie did not. Those two had certainly put on a show. But after they sang a horrible duet from the Weird Sisters, Harry and Ginny knew it was time to head up. It would really only get worse from there.

The two stood outside Ginny's room to say goodnight. "Night Gin," Harry whispered.

"Night," Ginny said quietly looking up at Harry. He suddenly captured her lips with his and kissed her hard. It was still loving like all the other kisses had been, but still very desperate. Like he was afraid of loosing her again. Ginny pulled away a few minutes later and stared up at her boyfriend.

"I love you Harry," She said strongly.

"I love you too."

**I don't know if I like this one. At all. I feel like I'll probably take it off. I'm not sure though! For some reason, to me these two feel like they would wait until marriage. Maybe it's just that Harry, even though grew u in a horrible environment, has his morals. I don't know. Also, I'm a pretty strong Christian, so I have morals also. ;) Anyway! I think I'll take this to the epilogue, or at least close…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To pink-strawberry-lemonade: glad you liked it! I have decided to continue, and plan to do the big things, like a wedding, birthdays, stuff like that. (:**

**To harrypotterobsessed33: *hugs harrypotterobsessed33 back* Glad you liked it!**

**Review please! I only had two, and it's kinda sad. Anyway! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Believe Me

Ginny flew skillfully, now eight months later. She was in the middle of her last training session before he first professional Quidditch match the following day. Her two chasers, Lynn Rivers and Bailey Stewart, passed with her as they flew up the pitch and shot against Margret Lures, their keeper. Gwenog Jones blew her whistle and caught her team's attention, bringing the practice to a close.

"Great job ladies! That was a good practice. I think that our new chaser here fits in nicely," She said, winking at Ginny. Ginny grinned back and headed off to the locker room once the team was dismissed. Ginny hopped in the shower and took a quick wash, and then changed into a pair of denim shorts and an old t-shirt. She apparated home into the sitting room, where Harry was waiting for her. They were going to dinner tonight.

"Sorry Harry! Let me change real quick. I didn't take anything nice to practice to change into. It'll only take a few," Ginny cried, before running up the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He burrowed deeper into the couch while he waited.

Upstairs, Ginny slipped into an emerald green floor length dress, one that Hermione helped to pick out. Ginny didn't like wearing dresses, unless absolutely necessary. And tonight was one of those times. It was their anniversary. They had been a couple for about three years. People reminded the two that one of those years they were miles apart, and one may not make it out alive. Ginny had flared up, saying that they were still together, whether Harry liked it, or knew it, or not. The comments stopped right after that.

Ginny put her now curled hair into a messy but elegant side bun and slipped a pair of pearls into her ears. She put on a pair of black heels her mum insisted she have for such occasions, and slipped her wand into a clutch. Putting in a few needed things like lip gloss for the smooching, or some extra money, just in case Harry let her pay for something.

"Okay! I'm ready," Ginny said breathlessly as she stopped in front of Harry. His jaw dropped as he took her in. He stood, now slightly nervous.

"Wow Gin. You look…amazing. Uh, shall we?" He asked, offering her an arm and using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. She took it and smiled at him.

"After you kind sir," She joked. Harry laughed and led her out to the apparating point. Once there, he turned on the spot, the familiar tug behind his navel. They landed gracefully in an alleyway. Ginny arched an eyebrow at him, and he winked at her before leading her into the Muggle restaurant across the street. The hostess led the young couple to a table toward the back, and left after they were seated.

"Harry. This place is amazing!" Ginny said in admiration. He smiled and turned to the waiter asking for two glasses of red wine. Ginny looked at him questionably but didn't object.

"How's Auror training going?" She asked, sipping her wine minutes later.

"Pretty good actually. I'm done in a month. Then I get my own cubicle and a load of paperwork to do before the big cases. Harpies training going good?"

"Yeah, you're coming to my game tomorrow right?" She questioned. The waiter came back and the two ordered their meals, Spaghetti for Harry and a House Salad for Ginny.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it!" Harry cried. Ginny giggled and looked down.

"Good."

Ten minutes, after a lot of jokes and sharing, the waiter came back with their orders. The two immediately dug in and enjoyed the time together. Ginny was done first, and picked at her plate. She slipped off a heel and ran her foot up against Harry's ankle, starting a game of footsie. Harry laughed and played along.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked, chuckling. He grabbed her foot quickly and started to tickle it. She squealed and pulled away sharply, scaring Harry into dropping his wallet, which he had opened a minute earlier to pay, on the ground. He playfully glared at her and got up to retrieve his wallet. When he didn't get back in his seat right away, Ginny scooted her chair out a little to see what was going on. She poked her head around the table's corner and gasped.

There, on one knee was Harry, a ring box in his hand. His mouth was open, probably about to call for her.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. She had one hand covering her mouth, so her voice was muffled. She had a few tears welling up as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Ginny. I know we're young. But I love you with all my heart, and I know I always will. You're the best friend I could ask for after everything that's happened in my life. I've already talked to your parents, so now I only have to ask you. So, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" He asked, never breaking eye contact with her. Ginny nodded mutely, her throat dry.

"Yes," She finally said hoarsely. "Yes, of course!" She flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Thank Merlin," Harry said when they pulled away. He slipped the diamond ring on Ginny's left ring finger and squeezed her hand. "You've made me so happy Ginny."

"Believe me. I'm the happy one," Ginny murmured, kissing him again. The restaurant applauded around them, and Ginny hugged Harry tightly.

"Let's go home Gin," Harry said. He paid the bill quickly, and a after a few congratulations, apparated back to the burrow where the rest of the family waited for the answer.

When they entered hand in hand and beaming, everyone broke out in cheers, Mrs. Weasley's being the loudest of them all.

"My baby girl. Oh, my baby girl is growing up," She said, wiping her tears. She was the first to give out hugs.

**Hello! I'm back! Urgh! It's too short! I mean, I want them shorter then normal, but this is short to me! Hmmmmm. And it's 90* here in my room. Way too hot! I seriously have three fans blowing at me and I'm still burning up! Soooo guess what I bought last week…. That's right! My ticket for the midnight premier! SOOOO EXCITED! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad a lot of you like this story! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To cardgirl91: thanks! **_**Glad you like it.**_

**To SmartyPants1493:** _**Yeah, I agree. But I have morals, and I'm not going to through them off to the side for one chapter. Idk, I mean, Ginny probably wouldn't wait. But I kind of think Harry would. Maybe because he had a really rough upbringing and it'd make him feel better if he had done things right? Idk. I agree with you, but I also agree with my thoughts. Keep reading though!**_

**To Doctor Brittana Banana Who: **_**Loving the penname! Glad you liked it!**_

**To alantajacksonpercyslittlesis: **_**Glad you liked it! Yeah, I seriously bawled when I read Fred dying. Wish you could've read it in the books first, and not from my fic, but oh well! Keep reading!**_

**To Gaforevermerder: **_**Thank you! It means so much when anyone compliments me. So thanks! Keep reading!**_

**To Princess of Narnia 1192: **_**Don't worry! I'm writing more and more. I promise. I'll try to go up to after they're married! Keep reading.**_

**To WordsSwiftlyFlowing: **_**Glad you liked it! Glad this was a favorite! Keep reading!**_

**To pink-strawberry-lemonade: **_**I'm not taking it down! Changed my mind about that chapter! Glad you love it Makes me feel so good to see your reviews every chapter! **__**J Thank you!**_


	6. Grown Up

Ginny ran her hands over the smooth fabric of her simple wedding gown. The straps laid calmly on her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley tied the bow in the back and turned Ginny to face her. Tears were running down her face as she smiled wetly at her only daughter. Ginny hugged her mum tight.

"I can't believe it. You're finally getting married! I won't have anyone else in my home," Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"We'll be around for super! Every Sunday. And we'll still see you at my games, birthdays, and holidays. Don't cry Mum," Ginny reminded her. With that, Mrs. Weasley's tears subsided.

After a year and a half long engagement, Ginny Weasley was becoming Ginny Potter in a few short minutes. Arthur Weasley slowly entered and took the beauty that is his daughter by the arm. Mrs. Weasley hurried out to her seat and smiled at the look on Harry's face once he saw his bride. He beamed down the isle at Ginny and eagerly took her hand in his when she reached him.

The Wizard Minister spoke and only a little time later Harry and Ginny had kissed, quite passionately. When they pulled apart, the two grinned at their family. The minister made everyone's chairs disappear and soon the reception was under way.

Harry twirled his wife under his arm and grinned down at her. "You're beautiful," He whispered into her ear. She smiled and looked back at him.

"If you say so, Husband," She teased. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek before she was pulled away by her father. She took his offered hand and together they spun and danced the Wizard Waltz. The two passed Ron and Hermione dancing, along with Harry dancing with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny winked at Harry and laughed as her dad dipped her quickly.

"You look wonderful, as usual," He complimented. Ginny blushed and smiled thankfully at Mr. Weasley. "You're really leaving. I cant believe it. You were always there by our side. But you're married now! Merlin, where did the embarrassed little eleven year old go?"

"I'm still here. Well, not really. I'm older, grown up, and married. But I'm still Ginny!" Ginny argued. The music ended quickly and the two pulled apart. "Now, I just got married to the guy I've been after since I was old enough to walk and talk, may I please go dance with him?"

Mr. Weasley smiled but pushed his daughter away towards Harry. The young couple sat at their table and watched their friends and family laugh and celebrate. It had been a while since anyone even had a smile on their face let alone laugh and have a good time.

The speeches came and went and soon the young married couple were on their way to Italy for their honeymoon. A round of hugs went around before the two took a hold of their portkey and disappeared. Giant smiles graced everyone's faces as the two very in love people left.

And a year later Ginny suffered severe pains in her stomach, before being rushed to St. Mungo's. Seven hours after, the family of two was a family of three as James was welcomed into the wizarding world. As he grew into a toddler, so did his young brother, Albus. Lily followed a year later.

For once Harry Potter had the family he always wanted with the woman he always wanted. It's sort of hard to believe that the two got married almost four to five years ago, but it happened. And all three of the kids were already showing magic. Making things fly across the room, or plants growing overnight. The Potters were perfectly fine with their new life.

**Hey! I'm baaaackkk! : ) Hope you liked this! I kind of didn't…. And just so you know… I think I'm done with this story. I've just lost interest. Maybe I'll pick it up later on. But PLEASE Author Alert me, to look out for any other stories of mine. Please? And it warms my heart that you all loved this story! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To pink-strawberry-lemonade: **_**glad you liked the proposal! Please keep reading and reviewing!**_

**To GinnylovesHarry7: **_**Glad you like it! Aren't you so excited for the premiere? I AM!**_

**To Ginny9272: **_**Glad you liked it. And thank you!**_

**To harrypotterobsessed33: **_**Ha! Well I'm glad you liked the **_**two **_**chapters you saw! Thanks!**_

**To atlantajacksonpercyslittlesis: **_**Glad you liked it! I do the same, write at 2 in the morning, and then my stories are crap and I have to totally rewrite it! Please keep reading!**_

**To elizdbc1: **_**glad you love it!**_

**To Phinneas McCheeser: **_**Glad you liked it! I guess it is a little awkward. But I'm glad you respect that. Thank you! **_

**To Doctor Tonks Tickles Who: **_**haha nice! I changed my name from something that I don't even remember to AccioPotter1373 because I was sick of my old one. So I get it! Thanks for your review!**_

**To Sparkstar18: **_**Glad you liked it! And that you've checked out and reviewed my other stories! Keep reviewing!**_

**And one last thing. Guess how lucky I am? I got tickets to an advanced screening of part 2! I get to see it twice in two days! Haha! : ) Please don't be mad that I stopped this story!**


End file.
